Anterograde
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: gaara tau akan hal ini, gaara pun tau semua ini akan terjadi tiap pagi ia akan menemui kekashinya yang tidak akan ingat akan dirinya, dan gaara pun menerima akan kondisi kekasihnya tersebut. BADSUMMARY, typo dimana-mana, AU, OOC, BL/YAOI , GaaNaru, SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Dan sejenisnya typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang nge-bingungin, maju mundur maju mundur cantik xD  
**

 **Pair : GaaNaru, SasuNaru.**

 **Don't like don't flame don't read.!**

 **mohan kritik, dan saran akan sangat membantu sekali, arigatou.. ^_^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anterograde by Mi-chan  
**

Rintik hujan terus menerus berjatuhan di bumi suara guntur turut meramaikan suasana malam itu. Terlihat dua orang anak manusia sedang beradu desah entah apa yang mereka mainkan saat itu.

"ah... senpai..."desah salah satu diantara mereka, suara itu terus terdengar hanya saja frekuensi dari guntur menghalangi suara desa manusia itu.

"akh..."sahut suara yang berbeda dari orang yang pertama suara tersebut mungkin hampir menyamai kerasnya suara guntur. Hingga menit demi menit berlalu tak terdengar suara manusia saat itu , langit pun kembali tenang tak ada suara guntur dan rintik hujan yang terdengar.

'tik... tik... tik...'

Tetes air berjatuhan dari sisa-sisa hujan malam itu, remang-remang terlihat dua orang manusia yang sedang tidur di ranjang mereka. Perlahan sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela jendela ruangan itu, sorot sinar matahari pun mengganggu salah seorang yang tengah tertidur.

Mata pemuda berambut pirang terang itu perlahan terbuka, ia pun mengerap-erap dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada sinar di ruangan itu. Lepas beberapa menit ia terduduk dengan matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan.

'eng...' suara pemuda itu terdengar sayup-sayup , ia pun meraba-raba tubuhnya lebih tepatnya mencari sehelai kain yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Satu menit tangannya meraba bagian atas tubuhnya ia tidak menemukan apa yang di carinya, menit berikutnya ia meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia pun tersentak akan apa yang di ketahuinya.

"ah..." teriak pria berambut pirang itu saat tersadar dirinya telah terbuka dan tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "apa yang terjadi?" teriaknya kembali, suaranya hampir menyamai ferkuensi guntur semalam.

Teriakan pemuda pirang itu membangunkan makhluk yang berada di sampingnya, mungkin bukan bangun lebih tepatnya tersontak kaget dan hampir meloncat dari tempatnya tertidur. Mata pria berambut pirang itu berkaca-kaca melihat seorang pria dengan mata olive green dan rambut merah menyalah seperti kobaran api, namun pria itu menatap dan memeluk pria itu, di elusnya pucuk kepalanya mencoba menengakan pria yang berteriak sepagi itu.

"kau lupa lagi , naruto" ucap lembut pria bermata olive green.

'naruto... apa itu namaku' ucap batin pria pirang itu yang di sinyalir bernama naruto , 'apa yang ku lupakan' pikir naruto saat itu. Matanya menatap kedepan mengingat siapa dirinya dan siapa orang yang di memeluknya.

Pria itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap naruto dalam-dalam, tak ada ancaman ataupun sesuatu yang membuatnya takut saat naruto melihatnya. Tangan pria itu mendekati kening naruto lalu memberikan sentilan pelan padanya.

"apa sekarang kau sudah ingat?" tanya pria itu kembali, naruto masih terdiam ia bingung dengan situasi yang sekarang di alaminya.

Kemarin pagi naruto terbangun seperti biasa tanpa seorang pun di sampingnya keadaan sangatlah normal , ia pun pergi ke toko roti yang biasa ia kunjungi tiap pagi, lalu siang hari ia keperpustakaan , ya... menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakan kota tidaklah buruk, ia pun dapat membaca beberapa buku untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosannya dan sore hari ia langsung pulang dari perpustakaan itu. Tapi pagi ini ia terbangun dengan keadaan kacau tanpa busana dengan seorang pria di ranjangnya , seorang pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya tidur semalaman di ranjang yang biasanya itu tiduri pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Pikiran itu pun terus berputar di kepala naruto.

Saat naruto termenung mengingat-ingat urutan kejadian pada pagi itu, pria di samping naruto memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tipisnya tanpa seijin si empunya bibir.

"penyakitmu sepertinya belum sembuh" ucap pria itu menatap naruto dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari awal naruto menatapnya, pandangannya menampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"penyakit?" tanya naruto kembali , entah kenapa silva bening berhasil keluar dari sudut matanya.

" _anterograde amnesia_ " ucap pria di depannya itu lalu menepis air mata naruto, pria itu tersenyum kearahnya mencoba menenangkan naruto.

* * *

 **FLASBACK ON**

05 Mei 2012 , 6.00 A.M

'tu.. tu.. tu..'

Alaram berbunyi membangunkan seseorang yang tengah terlelap tidur di padi itu, namun si empunya alaram masih terlelap mengabaikan alaram yang setiap menit berbunyi.

Satu jam pun berlalu hingga alaram lelah berbunyi kini berganti suara ponsel yang terdengar, seorang pria di sisi ranjang meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya yang lain berharap menemukan ponsel yang menggangu tidurnya. Sampai tangannya menyentuh benda kotak dan berkedip-kedip itu.

Matanya pun di paksa untuk membuka lalu ia melihat sebuah pesan.

.

.

 _To : naruto_

 _Selamat pagi baby, pasti kau belum bangun. Cepat bangun lalu sarapan._

 _Ohh ya , jangan lupa nanti sore jam 5 P.M temui aku di taman seperti biasa ya._

 _Morning kiss :*_

 _From : gaara-senpai_

 _._

 _._

Bibir pria itu lalu tersenyum melihat isi dari pesannya di pagi itu, ia pun dengan cepat mengetik dan membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Berkali-kali naruto membaca beberapa pesan dari kekasihnya ,lalu ia tak sengaja melihat waktu di sisi kanan ponselnya. Naruto langsung terloncat dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

05 Mei 2012 , 7.25 A.M

"kya... aku lupa pesanan rotiku, gawat ini sudah telat" teriak naruto , kakinya dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan rumahnya itu .

Beberapa menit ia berlari itu berhenti di salah satu halte menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Wajah naruto terlihat sangat gusar melihat jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 8.15 A.M , waktunya akan habis untuk menunggu bis salahnya sendiri tidak bangun di waktu yang telah ia jadwali.

8.34 A.M bis terlihat berhenti di halte yang naruto tempati, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam bis itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Namun apa daya pada jam segini bis-bis telah penuh dan ia meratapi nasipnya yang harus berdiri dan berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa penumpang lain.

Bis pun telah berjalan mengantarkan para penumpangnya ke tempat tujuan. Di menit pertama naruto masih merasa nyaman di dalam bis itu walau ia harus berdesak-desakan di dalamnya. menit ke -15 ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuh belakangnya, ia pun bergeser ke arah pria berambut obsidian mencoba menghindari sesuatu yang menggangunya itu. Ia pun merasa lebih aman dan merasa telah menjahui gangguan itu, namun apa yang di harapkannya tidaklah sesesuai 30 menit berada dalam bis itu dan tak ada seorang pun yang turun dan bis itu pun kembali menaiki beberapa penumpang yang memaksa naruto lebih berdesak-desakan di dalamnya.

Kembali naruto merasakan gangguan yang menyebalkan itu,sesuatu telah meraba-raba bagian dalam pahanya lalu ia merasa seseorang telah meremas-meras bokongnya.

'oh... tuhan' bantinya menjerit mimpi apa naruto semalam ia di perlakukan sangat buruk pagi ini, 5 menit ia masih terdiam dan menahan sensai yang di berikan penggangu tersebut, menit ke 10 ia benar-benar tak tahan dan ingin segera menjerit, namun belum sempat ia menjerit pria berambut obsidian yang berada di sampingnya menarik tangan orang yang di belakang naruto lalu mencengkramnya hingga sebagian tangannya pucat seperti tidak teraliri darah. Naruto menatap pria di sampingnya itu, matanya yang kelam gelap tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di sana, namun ia merasa akan kenyaman jika berada di sampingnya.

Belum puas naruto menatap pria itu bis pun berhenti memberi tahukan telah sampainya tujuan naruto dan penumpang yang lainnya. Pria berambut obsidian itu pun turun tanpa mengubris tatapan naruto, sadar akan lamunannya naruto segera turun dari bis dan mencari sosok pria yang menolongnya pada kejadian nista itu.

Hanya saja pria itu lenyap bak hantu di telan kabut, naruto yang tak menemukan pahlawan di dalam bis itu berjalan ke tempat toko roti, baginya sudah tidak peduli lagi akan pesan rotinya itu.

* * *

05 Mei 2012 , 12.10 P.M

Selepas dari urusannya di toko roti naruto segera pergi menuju perpustakaan kota, mengingat insiden tadi pagi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki bis. Naruto mungkin sedikit bersukur karena ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat itu, ia ingin bertemu dan berterima kasih padanya. Mengingat pria misterius itu naruto pun teringat akan gaara.

Bila saja gaara di sini untuk mengantarnya ke tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi pasti tak akan mengalami nasip seperti tadi, tapi naruto tidak ingin menggangu kesibukan kekasihnya itu atau lebih tepatnya menambahkan beban gaara. Alhasil di sini lah naruto , di tempat jutaan buku berkumpul bersama kutu buku di dalamnya, memijiti kakinya sendiri yang di paksa berjalan selama 1 jam bila di tempuh dengan bis memerlukan waktu 20-30 menit.

'dert... dert...'

Getar ponsel naruto memecahkan lamunannya di rabanya benda kotak segengaman tangan dari saku celananya, ia pun melihat pesan dari seseorang yang di lamunkannya.

"gaara"ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum saat melihat nama gaara di ponselnya. Ia pun segera membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

 _To : naruto_

 _Siang baby, kau sudah makan siang?_

 _Aku kangen denganmu, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Kau baik-baik saja kan_

 _From : gaara-senpai_

 _._

 _._

Mata naruto sedikit kaget melihat pesan dari gaara, apa mungkin gaara merasakan kejadian yang ku alami tadi pagi batinnya bertanya. Naruto pun berbohong mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka pun saling berbalas pesan hingga menit demi menit berlalu, sampai pada waktu naruto mengakhiri tugasnya di perpustakanan itu.

* * *

05 Mei 2012 , 4.00 P.M

Pria berambut merah tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi taman, matanya mencari-cari sosok pria yang ingin di temuinya. 30 menit berlalu ia menangkap seorang pria berambut pirang dengan senyum khasnya berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"gaara - senpai..." teriak pria pirang itu lalu berhenti di hadapan pria berambut merah, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"naruto... apa kau berlari dari perpustakan sampai sini?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"bagaimana senpai bisa tau? apa sangat terlihat aku seperti berlari ya? Apa kau memata-mataiku? " balas pria pirang itu dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"aku tau segalanya tentang kau" balas pria berambut merah itu yang bernama gaara.

Bercakap-cakaplah mereka berdua menghilangkan rasa rindu diantara mereka, bersenda gurau dan memadu kasih walau beberapa orang menganggap hubungan mereka sangatlah aneh.

"senpai... aku ingin es cream itu"tunjuk naruto ke salah satu kedai es cream yang berjejer rapi.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" ucap gaara lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya singkat membuat sang empunya kening tertunduk malu.

Gaara pun beranjak pergi menuju salah satu kedai es cream, di ikuti sepasang mata yang selalu melihat punggung sang pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Hingga sampai di perempatan jalan tak jauh darinya mata naruto melihat balita berusia kurang lebih 2 tahun sedang asik mengenjar bola yang bergelinding ke tengah jalan.

'tut...'

Bunyi kelakson mobil terdengar dari arah kiri jalan melihat mobil tersebut melaju cepat ke arah sang balita naruto bergegas lari menuju balita di perempatan jalan itu.

"akh..."

'bruk'

* * *

05 Mei 2012 , 5.40 P.M

Terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas di perempatan jalan konoha city , di duga kecelakan tersebut adalah korban tabrak lari. 1 orang luka parah dan seorang balita luka ringan, korban berambut pirang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jens biru saat ini korban di bawa RSU. Konoha city bagi kerabat korban segera hubungi rumah sakit tersebut. Sekian kilas berita hari ini

"na-naruto..."ucap garaa, tubuhnya gemetar mendengar berita yang di lihatnya hari ini. Ia pun segera berlari menuju TKP berharap apa yang di lihatnya bukan orang yang di kenalinya. Namun duganya salah naruto tidak berada di tempat terakhir kali ia temui, gaara pun segera melaju ke tempat yang di duga naruto berada.

12 Juli 2012 , 7.10 A.M

Seorang pemuda dengan lingkar mata hitam duduk di salah satu ruangan bercat putih bersih ia pun terlihat menatap salah seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas dengan berbagai macam alat yang tertancap di sebagian tubuhnya.

Pria itu terus memandangi pemuda yang tengah tertidur selama 3 bulan itu, lingkar matanya yang gelap menunjukan bahwa ia tidak cukup istirahat. Pria itu berharap akan bangunnya pemuda yang tertidur selama itu.

Pukul 8.34 A.M keajaiban datang padanya, pria yang tertidur itu terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan , jari jemarinya perlahan bergerak dan mencoba untuk bangun dari tidur panjangannya. Mata pemuda itu perlahan terbuka dan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"hm..."ucap pemuda itu, membuat sang pria yang terduduk bangkit untuk menghampirinya.

"naruto... kau sudah sadar?" ucap haru pria dengan lingkar mata yang hitam itu, di genggamnya pelan tangan pemuda yang masih terlihat lemas di ranjang putihnya.

"naruto siapa? kau siapa?" tanya lawan bicaranya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang di sayanginya pemuda itu melangkah mundur dan hampir terjatuh, kekasihnya yang ia tunggu hingga bangun tidak mengenalinya.

Ia pun segera memanggil tim medis mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mencoba menegarkan dirinya akan yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tim dokter pun dengan berat hati menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita kekasih pria itu pasca kecelakaan.

 **FLASBACK OFF**

* * *

Mendengar semua pejelasan dan beberapa video tentang mereka yang di berikan pemuda bersurai merah itu membuat pria berambut pirang mulai teringat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia pun menyesal dan mengutuk penyakit yang di deritannya selama ini, sampai hati ia melupakan orang yang selalu menjaganya itu.

"gaara... maafkan aku, aku melupakaan mu lagi. Mungkin ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku melakukan ini aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku ingin sembuh dari penyakit ini"ucapnya haru, gaara lelaki yang di depannya itu hanya memeluk dan mengelus surai pirang milik pria itu.

Di kecupnya singkat bahu tan milik pria itu, gaara tau akan hal ini, gaara pun tau semua ini akan terjadi tiap pagi ia akan menemui kekasihnya yang tidak akan ingat akan dirinya, dan gaara pun menerima akan kondisi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

Note :

 **anterograde amnesia** adalah kejadian baru dalam ingatan jangka pendek tidak di trnasfer ke ingatan jangka panjang yang permanen. Penderita tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelah munculnya amnesia ini walau baru berlalu sesaat.

Dalam kasus naruto ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin dan saat terbangun di pagi hari, ia tidak akan ingat apapun kecuali kegiatan sebelum munculnya trauma / kecelakaan.

* * *

Next chapter

"seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab atas hal itu dobe, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi" ucap pemuda berambut obsidian yang tengah melihat seorang pria pirang yang bergandengan dengan pria berambut merah.

"aku tak akan melepasmu naruto, walau apapun yang terjadi sekalipun kau akan lupa selamanya akan diriku"

.

.

.

.

mi-chan kembali lagi setalah meninggalkan dunia fanfict selama 2 tahun  
kesibukan yang membuat mi-chan meninggalkan dunia fanfict.. ToT  
gomen kalo ceritanya acak kadut mi-chan baru sempet nulis lagi xD

mohon review nya reader dan trima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^_^)/

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
